Creepy in a Good Way
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina watches Emma sleep, then Emma watches Regina sleep. This is very fluffy.


**symistic asked you: established swanqueen regina and emma watch the other sleeping thanks**

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

The first night that Emma stayed over was one for the record books. They had fought actually and Emma refused to leave with Regina mad at her, so she planted herself on the woman's bed and refused to leave.

"What are you going to do? Call the cops?" She had given the woman a malicious chuckle before rolling in a complete circle trying to get comfortable.

"Why won't you just leave?"

"Because you're mad, but you won't admit you're mad and you won't tell me why. And I love you..damn it, so I'm staying." She only hesitated briefly as she let her feelings slip but finished her sentence strong.

It took less than 2 seconds for Regina to cuddle to Emma's side and whisper, "I love you too."

The blonde knew she was forgiven for the thing she didn't actually do and she held Regina while she fell asleep.

Regina woke up early the next morning. She found Emma still asleep on her back. Her tank top had ridden up in the night and she let her eyes roam over the cute little, perfectly placed navel and the surrounding soft muscles of her abdomen. Her eyes traced up her torso to the rise and fall of her chest.

Then they traveled up once more. She took in everything. She took in the clarity of her skin, and the lines across her face that made her the woman she fell for. Every smile brought out those laugh lines around her mouth and beginning crow's feet at the corners of her eyes. The four lines on her forehead told her so much; all of her worry, her confusion, her anger, her frustration, her pity, her surprise, her sarcasm, her pain, and her joy.

After looking at the surroundings of her face, she moved onto the features. The subtleness of her barely open mouth, her long lashes—they were gorgeous even without make-up. If her eyes were to open, she could find so much more, but she let her love sleep and moved back to her lips. She wanted to kiss them, but knew she'd wake her. They were thin, unlike hers, but did they ever pack a punch. They were so talented as was the tongue inside. After a shiver, she decided to move to her nose. Regina grinned, her cute little button nose that the brunette wanted to bite at times because it made the blonde so adorable.

As she stared she realized her hand moved on it's own accord and she started tracing her face. She knew if she moved now that the blonde still might sleep for a while, but her hand wouldn't retract. Finally when the blonde stirred, she forced her hand to move to the blonde's hair.

Emma felt the fingers tracing her face and it was glorious. She did not however like it when the fingers left; this was when she opened her eyes, "G'morning."

"Good morning." Regina smiled, thanking the gods that Emma was in a good mood.

Emma smiled and began to stretch, "Can we make pancakes?"

"Of course." Regina nodded and started to get up and get her robe.

Emma sat up and realized that Regina was a lot more awake than she was, "Wait… Were you…? Were you watching me sleep?"

Regina stopped tying her robe, but didn't look at her, "Don't be ridiculous."

"You were!" A grin started to form on Emma's face, "You were watching me sleep!" she got out of the bed and stopped Regina from leaving the room, "It's so cute. Kind of creepy, but in a good way."

"Creepy in a good way." Regina mumbled before she shook her head, "Darling, I wasn't—"

"It's okay, babe." She kissed her and turned her to the door, "I know I'm sexy, I just didn't know I was 'watch you sleep' sexy."

"Not sexy." At Emma's reaction to that she put up a hand, "Yes sexy, but more adorable."

"I'll take whatever I can get." The blonde leaned into the brunette and kissed her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina had come accustomed to watching her lover sleep. But the morning after Emma moved in, she wasn't the one that woke up first. Emma was.

Emma knew that Regina was exhausted from moving her copious amount of crap that she had accumulated whilst in Storybrooke. And on top of the crap, Regina dealt with her whining the entire time.

She grinned and tilted her head as she remembered a few select glares that came her way. She leaned over the brunette to look at her face; she'd been turned opposite Emma so they could spoon in the night. She looked at Regina's neck to the secret spot that always made her forgiven even before she did the stupid thing. She looked at her ear and thought about whispering dirty things until—and after—the brunette woke up, but refrained.

She looked at all of that chocolate, silky, thick hair. She chanced curling some of it behind the brunette's ear. She looked at the exposed perfectly plucked brow, and those dark lashes. She thought about what was behind those lashes and wanted to wake her just to see that distinct brown. She refrained and looked at her cheek. She gave into her want and kissed it, but didn't wake her. She moved on to her bunny nose and scrunched her own as she thought about the woman sniffing at her meal—the one that Emma made her—the night before surprised that it smelt good.

She moved down to her lips. Those full lips that she loved so much. She couldn't see the scar because Regina was sleeping on that side, but as she realized that, she found the teeny tiny pool of drool that had come from Regina's mouth. Generally speaking… Drool is disgusting. Emma does not like drool. She doesn't like the thought of that much saliva coming from a living being—be it a dog or human or whatever. But Regina's drool was God damned cute. It was adorable.

She couldn't help herself anymore as she pulled the brunette's torso into her own body and kissed her lover's neck until the woman woke up.

"Mmm… Good morning." Regina's hand wound into the blonde's locks to keep her where she was.

"G'morning." Emma said between kisses.

Regina eventually turned on her back and looked up at those green, telling eyes, "Why do you have that grin on your face?"

Emma shook her head and shrugged. This only made the brunette prompt her again, "Did you know that you drool?"

"No I do not." Regina's tone was arrogant. Though the wipe of a hand to her mouth told Emma it was just the woman's usual defensive bark.

Emma raised a brow and pointed to the tiny puddle, "Exhibit A."

Regina stared at the pillow then back to Emma. She tilted her head, "Were you watching me sleep?"

Emma blushed hard and started to move off her, but Regina immediately wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend, "You were! You were watching me sleep! Darling that's so cute… and kind of creepy in a good way…" She laughed at Emma's reaction and pulled her in once more.


End file.
